Move among the stars
by lonely Viv-chan
Summary: Botan and Kurama finally confessed their feeling to each other. Firstly everything is going fine but then....... something horrible going to happened! Could they survive and be together?


**

* * *

**

hi, this is my second fic so I'm sorry for the grammar and vocabluary mistakes. But I hope you will like this story. If you have any ideas about the continue please send me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: **

**Piece of Heaven**

**"..It's over now ... I'm finally going to be free ... free like the stars... and I'm finally going to be with him... I can't wait longer ... we will be together... for the end of time..." she said to herself. She was laing ont he ground and she was looking the stars. The darkness slowly surround her then she died peacefully.**

10 month earlier...

Botan pow.:

I finally confessed my feelings to him, it was really hard but I did it. After this embressed scene I tried to get away, but he didn't let me go. I couldn't look into his marvelous eyes anymore. I couldn't do anythink but started to cry, but I was surprised when he lift my chin up and he told me his true feelings.

„I love you Botan. I… wanted to tell you this but I couldn't find the perfect time to tell you." Kurama said to me while he just stare into my eyes. I couldn't help myself, I started to cry because of the happiness. He laughted at me a little then huged me. He was just hugging me and comforting me. A few minutes later I could calmed down enoght to pull myself away from him a little to saw his handsome face. I was smiling down at me with loving and caring smile on his lips. I smiled him back and slowly we were draw closer to each other. Then our lips were met.This kiss were our first kiss. The kiss was full of passion and love. He peacefull like my lower lip begged for enter. I want him more so I let him entered. When or tangue met we were in heaven. The kiss was deep and wonderful. A few minutes later when we were out of breath we slowly pulled away. We were out of air so we pulled away. I just staired into his eyes I couldn't do anything, his eyes were mesmires me. He was smiled at me and hugged me tight again.

„ hmm… I think this was the best thing that I ever done in my life." I whispered to his ear then I kissed him on his cheek.

„ I could accepted this. So we should do this more often from now. Why don't we do this again if you enjoyed this so much I thing there isn't any problem with it." Kurama said to me while he was starting gave kisses down me neck. I shivered from his touch but I enjoyed this kind of passion.

„ So my little kitsune what are you think about tell our little happy relationship to the others? I think Yusuke and Keiko will be the happiest." I said to him. He stopped between his kisses and lokked up to me. Then grabbed my hand and lead me outside. This night was a little cold but nothing serious that I couldn't handle. We were walking for a few minutes when he suddenly stopped. I didn't know where were we exactly but I felt safe next to him.

„Botan, I brought you here because I have to tell you something very important. First of all want to thank you to be here with me. I love you so much and I don't know what to do without you. Secondly I just want to show you this beautiful place because this is my favourite and I want to spend most of my time here with you." Kurama said to me then he kissed me. I kissed him back and we deeped the kiss until we were pulled away for air.

„And I want to ask you for something, please close your eyes and follow me. I will lead you give me your hand." I was doing that I'm told to do so. I closed my eyes and grabbed his hand. We were walking for about 5 minutes when he stopped.

„We are here. Please open your eyes." I opened my eyes and I couldn't said a single word because the view. We were on a clearing which was on a cliff. The view was amezing and breathtaking, I could see the ocean and the stars at the same time. I took a few steps to the edge of the cliff to saw more. For a few minutes we weren't talked, we were just looking the ocean and the stars. Then I suddenly turned around and I ran up to him. I hugged him and kissed him. This place was perfect and just we knew about this place. This were our little hiding place just we know about this.

„I hope you like this. I want to share this place with you because I think this place is so much beautiful like you. And I want to give this place a name with you." Kurama said to me and he kissed my nose. I blushed and I couldn't say anything because I was touched by his words. I was smiling and slowly tears were streamed down my face. Then slowly I was start to cry.

„ Kurama, I am so happy that I can't said it in word. You gave me the most precious thing in my life. You gave me your love and your soul. In my whole life nobody care about me like you. I love you." I was just crying. He mean everything to me now and forever. Kurama hugged me and he was slowly stroking my hair. I calmed down and looked up at him. He has tears in his eyes but he was also smiling at me.

„Thank you Botan. I feel the same about you. You are my light, my everythink. And I love you too. And why don't we just called this place Tengoku? I think this name is the best." He smiled at me while he was continue hugging me. I was touched again. Finally in my life I was truly happy.

„Can I say no to you! I just agree with you about the name. This name is the best for this beautiful place." I said to him why I was looking at the horizon. The night became colder so we left our secret clearing and we were on our way to Kurama's flat because I hadn't got a place to stay for the night. If a stranger found our „best place" and he just looking to the horizon at night he could only said one thing: a Piece of Heaven.

Continue...

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm going to continue as soon as I could. Until the second chapter please review it. ;) 


End file.
